Toxic
by Ms. Jazzlyn
Summary: "We moved, we started a new life, but the law caught up to us and now I'm in an orange jumpsuit behind bars telling the story how it's supposed to be told, truthfully. Now that I look back at it I was a teen in a bad marriage just trying to escape it and the only way I could was to get rid of my husband I cheated, I lied, I got abused, then I murdered not for fun but for freedom. "
1. Chapter 1

Toxic

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

A/N: OOC (Out Of Character) this story is confusing and crazy it adds up after a while I swear. There will be flashbacks typed in _Italic font_.

I hate what he does to me, the feeling we created for each other is toxic. I laid in this hotel room waiting for his arrival running my fingers through my tangled raven hair. We did it, but it was on accident I swear. Were going to hell, no, jail first I've never committed such a crime in my life what once started as a harmless fling, a one night stand turned into a gruesome scene. I never expected this to get out of control it never happens like this in the movies usually its a divorce, separation, or just a simple fight.

I heard the door click open I kept shaking in my drenched robe with my lingerie underneath which drenched in red fluid. I heard the footsteps of my accomplice who also happened to be my now not so secret lover. He came and sat next to me with his hands collided together he barely flinched or sighed "how are you so calm?"

"I know the law my fathers a diplomat, we did nothing wrong" I wish that sentence made sense to me at this time, but it didn't it sounded like excuses. "Besides if we get caught I already have a great lawyer"

"Did you just hear what you said?" I could barely breathe with the thought of court.

"This goes down as self-defense" he couldn't convince me, "would you like to call the cops?"

"No!" I answered quickly. . . "let's just go back and clean up."

"We can't that'll look too suspicious."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked folding my arms.

"I say we move, get married, start a family, and forget about this leave it in the past and lets look at the future" I nodded in agreement.

"What about my clothes?"

"With the money I have you can have whatever you want, but first you choose where we move"

"California" I answered quickly it's been a dream of mine to go there.

"Then let's go" my lover took my hand in his carrying me in his arms and putting me in his Bentley we drove off into the sunset now on the road. We have to get rid of everything that can track us, we through out our cellphones and any tracking devices. Were starting over now I watched the freeway signs count own the miles to California goodbye Canada. "I'm sorry" I heard that come from the side of me.

"For what?" I asked.

"That we have to move."

"Like you said it's in the past and we need to forget about it." I said looking at my face in the compact mirror my face looked a little bruised still my lip swelled, my eye still has a scar under it, and forehead has a knot on it. I can't believe I'm only 17 and I dropped out of school to get married to what seemed like my dream guy only to cheat on him just to escape my beatings. Some beatings I earned some I didn't the bottom line is that no man is supposed to never hit a girl ever. I can't even cry because the tears sting in the cracks of my cut and bruised face.

"I love you" the last time I heard that I had been hit right after because I didn't say it back.

"I love you to" I said hoping I mean it and that this doesn't end like my last relationship, "how much further?"

"200" he answered making me nod falling asleep slowly hopefully by the time I open my eyes we'll be in California where all the bright lights and big cities are. I hope that this move turns this nightmare into a dream.

* * *

**What do you think continue or nah? Don't worry it only get's more confusing unless you get it anyway read and review please and I'll see when I can get the next chapter up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Toxic

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

A/N: Once again I know this story seems confusing for right now, but as the story goes along and more flashbacks come it'll be more clear and interesting. Sorry if the chapters are short things are just more exciting that way. . . to me at least.

5 years later...

It's been 5 years since that accident and I've pretended to forget about it even though it haunts me in my dreams a mistake led to a crime that I didn't even bother to turn on the TV to see. I hope it went down as an accident although I know it sure didn't look like one every time I went to sleep I can still hear his screams, yells, and grasp.

*Flashback*

_I turned on some slow music as I opened my red silk robe to reveal a red and black lace corset it was lingerie. I let my hair our of its bun my hair fell slowly to my back curled and all. I purred my eyes looked at the clock it ticked my husband wouldn't be home for about 2 hours giving me enough time with my secret lover ever since high school. "Te ves tan hermosa" he spoke to me in his deep, rich Latin voice turning me on._

_"I don't know what you just said but it sounded hot" I admitted making him laugh._

_"I said you look beautiful" he spoke richly._

_"Thank you" I said approaching him pushing him down to the queen sized bed I got on top of him kissing him passionately. I then heard the front door slam and the bedroom door crashed open breaking the wall it rammed into in the process creating a huge hole. _

*Flashback over*

"Heather I'm home!" this snapped me out of my daydreaming I walked downstairs in my T-shirt and pants.

"How was work? Your home early" I said giving my now new husband a peck on the lips.

"They let me off early where's Jr?" my husband asked.

"At school remember it doesn't end until 2:00 we can go get him early together" I suggested dangling the keys to my husbands Bentley.

"Fine mi amour" he said kissing me intensely something we can't do with our son around it left us breathing hard. "Now that's something I miss" my husband purred we haven't made love in 3 months and it's hard to with a kid around.

"I'll drive" I said now driving to go get my son one we got to his school I guess one of the teachers recognized us.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Burromuerto."

"Hello" I said shaking the teachers hand and when it came to my husband she couldn't stop staring nor wait to shake his hand. I didn't mind it because my husband's very attractive who can resist a tall, tan, green-eyed hunk. That's why he's mine and no one else's my son ran out hugging me.

"Mommy I have something to tell you" my son said as I picked him up.

"Tell me later okay" I responded to my son giving him to Alejandro. In the car ride back home my son and husband chatted about his day at school.

"I learned how to count to 100 today" my son said counting. As my son counted the car stopped and the radio turned up I heard the song. . . That sound, the beats, the drumming.

*Flashback*

_I tripped to the floor finally after sliding around the house trying to escape the beating I'm going to receive my drunk husband threw down his bottle of beer shattering it loudly I flinched. My husband started to cry, fake tears "what have I ever done wrong? huh?" My mouth barely opened his eyes looked enraged I didn't answer him he left me on the living room floor for a second only to return with a 6 pack of beers. "Answer me!" he shouted opening a bottle of beer and throwing it in my face instantly burning my eyes and drenching me._

_"You've done nothing!" I shouted between breaths beer's gross._

_"Good" he said now sitting next to me still drunk his hands traced my upper leg he yanked my face toward him literally upchucking his drunkenness into my throat. I pulled away throwing up on the floor in the background I heard music that same music, that sound, beats, the drumming. I them felt drowsy I then realized that my so-called husband is beating me senseless I didn't even try to scream its pointless I laid on the floor closing my eyes and waited hoping I'd wake up tomorrow.  
_

*Flashback*

"100!" My son yelled.

"Nice job Alex" Alejandro said now parking our car in our driveway. I stepped out the car silently walking in my home silently I hear Alex run upstairs and I felt Alejandro wrap his arms around my waist kissing my shoulder then neck, "what's wrong mi hermoso tulipán?"

"I'm having those. . ."

"Those thoughts again" Alejandro finished for me. I nodded "you should start seeing that therapist again."

"I'll think about it" I answered.

"That's long gone now and in the past 5 years ago in the past, look I'll take Alex to his friend's house and in the afternoon we can go see Dr. Garcia if you want" Alejandro explained.

"Fine"

"Also I have a request" Alejandro said changing his body language to purr mode.

"I bet I can guess it" I said.

"Well when your ready I'll be waiting"

"Once I tuck Alex in I'll be ready" I said watching my Latin husband go upstairs I went into Alex's bedroom to read him a story.

"I want to read this one mommy" Alex said handing me an investigation book. Only 10 minutes into the story letters changed around, I read things I've heard before.

"Clean yourself up. . ." I trembled on dropping the book at the reading.

*Flashback*

_I laid in my own pool of blood on my stained rug "clean yourself up!" my husband yelled throwing a hot rag on me. _

*Flashback Over*

"Mommy what's wrong?" Alex asked me my eyes watered.

"Nothing, mommy's fine" I said putting on a fake smile leaving Alex's room. I closed Alex's door just to bump into my current husband, Alejandro who appeared to be only in a robe.

"What's wrong mi amour?"

"Nothing" I said.

"Well, that's purrfect" Alejandro purred taking my hand as he carried me to our bedroom. Maybe seeing the therapist tomorrow isn't going to be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**R&R. Thank you to whoever reads this story also.**


End file.
